In Zodiac and Fate
by Isolde Necrophilia
Summary: [OneShot][Clouffie][Challenge by Miyori][You know Cloud, I think I really know what you’re hiding beneath that emotionless mask of yours!].:Sometimes Cloud found her being more in control of both of them:.


**A/N: **I hope you like, I got the idea one day with my friends and decided I could use it for the long overdue challenge from _Miyori_.

**xXx  
**"You know Cloud, I think I really _know_ what you're hiding beneath that **emotionless mask** of yours!"  
**xXx**

"Oh yeah?" He replied coolly. It was a warm Saturday afternoon; Cloud recently finished his daily practice with Leon at the Coliseum. Sweat had broke on his forehead long ago, but it was still pouring. He leaned against the wall, clearly bored. His warm coat that he had never taken off except when taking a shower and going to bed was over exhausting in the especially warm weather.

Not only to mention the cute ninja was that reading a book about Zodiac.

Of course he'd never tell anyo0ne that he thought that she was _cute_ or _attractive_. For one it would be a complete mood-swing, for two it would ruin his reputation, and three… wouldn't want her to get too full of herself, right?

Yuffie grinned and nodded. "Of course. Your birthday is August 11, right?"

Cloud narrowed his eyes. "Who told you _that_?"

"Leon of course. Anyways- you're a Leo. You're _arrogant, intolerant, patronizing_- whatever that means- _pompous, self-centered bully, _Oh, and a snob and a _drama queen_ too. It says you're a natural leader- which we can all see that," Cloud had to resist the smile of flattery that wanted to approach his face. "But not only that but deep down inside you _really need to be the center of attention._"

"What do you think of that, chocobo?" Yuffie grinned. Cocky.

"…nothing."

Her right eye twitched. She turned back to her book, and her eyes scattered the page. "Easily manipulated too. _Agreed_!"

Cloud frowned of displeasure. He knew what she was hinting at- the Hades incident. Yuffie's nose was already back into the book, no longer her full attention was on Cloud. She snickered at the page she was reading. "Your sex life is _powerful, professional and has performance_. Is that true?"

_Would you like to see?_ Cloud thought to himself. Dirty images came to mind.

"Our capability rating?" Her voice caught his attention. "_You may suspect that I may be secretly in control. You'd be right._ Haha. OWNED!"

Yuffie looked up to Cloud's face to see interest, but no changed to the quote she had read. "When's Aeris's birthday?"

"February 7," Cloud muttered quietly without thinking. Yuffie shuffled through some pages, the colors changed from brighter to dark. Finally she stopped and her eyes traveled along the first page. "She's the opposite of you! Her bitch rating _owns_ yours! Holy shit. A- while you have a B+. The flower girl owns! I must salute. Dude… but your incapability is like, impossible. How sad. Sorry, Cloud, but you won't be getting on a date anytime soon."

"I don't care," Cloud said without think about that much either. He meant it of course, but maybe he shouldn't have said it _like that_.

"Really?" This caught Yuffie's attention. She closed her book and stored it safely in a pocket attached on her leg with a rope. "I thought you guys were always hittin' on each other!"

Cloud shook his head. "I love her like a sister I guess. I used to like her- but more of a childhood crush. No feelings for her anymore."

Yuffie blinked. "So _that's _why she's been dating Leon…"

"She's been dating Leon?" Cloud asked with the same amount of surprise Yuffie had.

"Opps!" Yuffie smacked herself on the forehead. "I wasn't supposed to tell Tifa or you! Don't say anything!"

Cloud chuckled. "I won't."

"You laughed."

"That was a smirk," Cloud snapped back. Yuffie grinned.

"Oh really?"

"Really."

Yuffie stood on her toes and leaned close to Cloud's face. She placed a hand on his shoulder to support her, then closed the space between then with a small peck on the lips.

She stood back then smirked. "Then that must have been a bitch-slap!"

With that, Yuffie walked away and into the cabin rooms leaving Cloud stunned.

**---**

**A/N: **_Hope you liked. Please review!  
_**Used:** _Darkside Zodiac by Stella Hyde. 2004.  
_**--Gemini.Ninja._Spades._**


End file.
